You Dobe!
by ShipLikeFangirls
Summary: Modern AU. Naruto lives with his brother Kyuubi in their new apartment in Konoha. However they run into another set of brothers. (excuse my bad description) SasuNaru! Boy x Boy! Also OOC Itachi and Human!Kyuubi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Although I wish I did!

Also this is a __ _ **Yaoi**_ story meaning _**Boy X Boy**_! Don't like then get off this ship!

 _ **Third person**_

 **Anywayyyy enjoy!**

Two boys stepped out of a taxi. One being about 6 foot with reddish orange hair and red eyes. The other being a bit younger and shorter standing at 5'7". He had bright yellow sunny hair and blue eyes that could put the ocean and sky to shame. For their names are Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki. The two boys popped open the trunk and get what little belongings they had. Then hulling them into a small apartment. With a huff Kyuubi placed his boxes on the dusty floor. "Hey kit what room do you want?" the younger boy took a minute to answer. "I want the one on the right Kyu." Kyuubi let out a low growl. "How many times have I told you not to call me that!?" Naruto put on an innocent face and replied "What ever do you mean?" then bolted down to the other side of the apartment."Gaki (1) get back here!" Kyuubi said before chasing after his little brother.

 _ ***meanwhile***_

"Itachi what are you doing?!" yelled irritated Sasuke at his brother. For Itachi had been singing to "Toxic" by Britney Spears all the while using a hairbrush as a microphone. Sasukes eyebrow twitched in irritation just when his brother answered "Well I was having a diva concert until your unfabulous butt ruined it." Itachi topped it off with a short glare and a hair flip. Itachi walled over to his radio and turned it off because his baka (2) brother ruined the mood. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. After a short while he sat on the couch. By then Itachi had walked away to go do something or another that in Sasukes opinion couldn't be less important. Sasuke picked up his car keys from the coffee table and got into his car and drove off to the park by his house with the soul purpose of escaping is brother. After about two minutes of driving Sasuke had arrived. He got out and walked towards an old swing set his mother would take him to before she passed away. Pushed the old painful memory to the back of his mind he sat on the swing and begun to swing lightly. He ended looking out over the small lake located near the front of the park. By this time the sun had begun to set. With the low light Sasuke noted that the lake looked like a sparkling night sky. Sasuke let a gentle sigh escape his mouth and a smile grace his lips. A rare thing indeed. "It's nice to see you smile. Last time I saw it was before mom died." Sasukes head whipped around only to see his brother looking at him with a sad smile on his face no doubt thinking about the time when they were still part of a real complete family. Sasuke stood up and took his brothers sleeve and lightly tugged it and said "Let's go home niisan (3)." Sasuke looked up and smiled sadly before walking to his car. He drove home and immediately went to sleep not wanting to face his brother.

 _ **Hope you like chapter one!**_

Brat

Idiot

Older brother


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

 **Enjoy!**

Naruto sat on his bed looking sorrowfully at a picture he held in a tight grip. He held back tears. For he was looking at a picture of his mom and dad alive and healthy. He didn't really remember his parents that well because they had died in a car accident when he was five so he didn't remember much. But he remembered how his mother would always smile at him even if he had done something wrong. She was very kind much like his dad. Without realizing it Naruto had started to let tears slip out of his eyes. Soon he was quietly sobbing into his hands having put the picture down to avoid ruining it. A soft nock came from his door. He quickly wiped his face before telling Kyuubi he could come in. Kyuubi had gotten one look of Naruto and realized he had been crying. His eyes where puffy and tear stained. Kyuubi sat next to his little brother and engulfed him into a tight hug. Naruto had begun to sob again. He let out a choked "Kyu you must think I am weak now." Kyuubi sighed then said "People don't cry because they are weak they cry because they have been strong for too long." Naruto let out a soft chuckle and stopped crying. "Thanks Kyu. I really needed that hug." Kyu let out a whole hearted laugh before saying "Since when did you start thanking me. Oh and I got you enrolled in high school here." He had added the last part quietly. Naruto shot him a playful glare before saying "I don't thank you I just…..WAIT! YOU ENROLED ME IN HIGHCHOOL AND DIDN'T TELL ME!?" Kyuubi shook his head weakly. Naruto may be nice but he can be really scary at times. Naruto took a deep breath then asked "When do I start?" Kyuubi replied with "Tomorrow" Naruto nodded then walked off to his room to go to bed.

 _ ***Next Morning ***_

"Naruto get your butt out of bed you have school!" Kyuubi yelled from the dining room. He then heard a shuffle then a fully dressed Naruto bolting to the dining room and inhaling food. Kyuubi want even sure he was chewing. Then Naruto said "I have to go no time I'm goanna be late!" Naruto grabbed his keys and sped off to school. He had managed to make it to class just in time. He took a seat in the back of the class. After about a minute or two the teacher walked in and said "well I have been told we have a new student. Please stand up Naruto and come to the front of the class." The teacher said pointing to the front of the class. Naruto hesitantly stood up and walked to the board. "Introduce yourself." The teacher said lazily. Naruto cleared his throat and said "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I just moved to Konoha. I live with my older brother. And that's about it." Adding one of his signature fox grins. The class began to murmur as Naruto went back to his seat. After about five more classes it was finally lunch. Naruto heard his stomach growl when he got a good whiff of food. Naruto quickly got his food. Only to be faced with the problem of where to sit. "Naruto!" yelled a boy with brown hair and triangles on his cheeks. "Come sit with us!" Naruto nodded and made his way over to their table. He sat down and the boy began by saying "Hi! Names Kiba. This is Shino, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, and Hinata. Oh and that's Neji, Tenten, and Gaara." He said while gesturing to the people as he listed their names. Naruto grinned and said "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And thanks for letting me sit with you." Kiba got him in a head lock and started to wrestle with him. "No prob Fox boy!" Naruto glared and said "Don't call me that!" Kiba stopped and said "Well you have fox like whiskers so you are fox boy." Naruto pointed accusingly at Kiba and said "Well then I'll call you dog boy 'couse you smell like wet dog!" the rest of the group did a collective eye roll.

 **(TBC)**

 _ **Well that's all for ch.2. Hope you liked it! However I did write it at 2 in the morning. Anyways don't forget to give me feed back!**_


End file.
